Jackson, Mississippi
by BathshebaRocks
Summary: Bill has disappeared, so Eric asks Sookie to come to Jackson to try to rescue him. This story takes Club Dead as its starting point, but naturally, things don't go exactly according to plan. Rated M for mild sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is based on central events of SVM book 3: Club Dead. The story starts from the point when Eric comes to Sookie's house to tell her what has happened to Bill, and to ask for her help in rescuing him, but things take a slightly different tack from then on. **

Eric had laid it on the line for me. Bill was probably facing his final death, Eric and Pam would be horribly punished by the Queen of Louisiana, and he was hoping I would do something to help.

I sat looking at him for a long while. Was I really going to put myself in danger, again, for a Vampire ex-lover who had abandoned me, a cold blooded clothes horse, and a thousand year old Viking who….well I didn't really know what to think about him.

He had said he was fond of me, and that he was my friend. He had also said, and it was true, that when we had kissed it was very exciting. Now he was sitting in my kitchen, with his long cool hands stroking my arms, and his cheek just brushing against my face. If anyone had told me a few months ago, when we first met in his bar that we would be sharing this moment of intimacy, I would never have believed them. That Sookie was a different person though, one who hadn't been kidnapped and nearly raped, and beaten up, and found one of her friends murdered…I could go on, but just those memories were enough to set my heart racing again.

After all the shocks of the last two days all I wanted was a few moments to let myself relax. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling his dry scent with just a hint of cologne.

My hands rested on his thighs and I could feel the hard muscle beneath them. I softened my stance letting my cheek rest against his. He sensed my change of mood, his hands slipped down to my waist and in a smooth movement he pulled me to him, so I sat straddling his lap.

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to be protected, to have someone make all the pain go away. He lifted his head, his eyes softer than they had been all evening. As he gazed down I could tell that he wanted to kiss me, and just for that moment I wanted nothing more than to kiss him back. I parted my lips a little and he needed no further invitation.

This time I could allow myself to relax and enjoy the full benefits of his thousand years of experience. With no Bill, and no debauched neighbours to worry about, the only people who mattered were he and I. I ran my fingers through his hair and he pulled me closer. I could feel his arousal, and my own.

If I wasn't careful this was going to get out of control. I pulled away from him and walked over to the sink, washing out the abandoned bottles of True Blood to give myself something to do. Was I crazy, thinking that I could have feelings for a scary, dangerous Vampire sheriff. Even crazier, did I think he could truly have feelings for me.

"Would you like me to stay with you for a while?" I stared out of the window, trying hard to form the word 'no' but it just wouldn't come.

"I'll take that as a yes then". He called Pam and Chow in the same quiet voice.

"You two can go back to Fangtasia. I need to stay here and make plans". Pam raised an eyebrow, the expression on her face making it clear what she thought of his plans but she said nothing.

I heard their car crunch off down the driveway. "You have terrible potholes, you could have damaged my suspension" He sounded quite cross

"Yeah, well I'm sorry, but a new driveway will cost money, and since Gran died, well things have been a bit tight"

"Did Bill not take care of you?"

"Not like that, I can look after myself thank you, I won't be a kept woman"

He considered that in silence for a few moments. We were getting onto dangerous ground and I was keen to change the subject.

"So do you have a plan to rescue Bill?"

"I did but I think I should change it. I was going to send you to Jackson with an acquaintance of mine, but now I think I should take you myself."

"Won't they know who you are and guess why we are there?"

"Probably, but if you go alone I doubt if you can keep your identity secret for too long, and then you'll be vulnerable anyway"

"You didn't seem so worried about my welfare when you sent me to Dallas"

"I didn't know you as well then as I do now"

"So we're just going to saunter into Jackson, ask for Bill, they'll give him up and we all come home"

"Probably not" he said with a wry smile. Somehow I hadn't thought it would be that easy.

"I can find a convincing reason to go to Jackson on business. I will take you with me as my human pet."

"And how do human pets behave?"

"Well, they don't speak unless spoken to. Do you think you can manage that?"

I put on my best 'crazy sookie' smile just to demonstrate.

"Female pets seem to giggle rather a lot, oh and you have to make sure to admire how handsome and clever I am"

I stuck my tongue out at him: childish I know but he was enjoying this just a little too much.

"Basically you just have to look beautiful, you won't have a problem with that"

"So I'm your arm candy" He laughed at that expression, he obviously hadn't heard it before. "Yes, arm candy, and hopefully I get to eat you all up later" I gave a little shudder which was part anticipation, and part fear at what I might be getting myself into.

The laughter faded from his face and he was serious once again.

"You don't have to do this, Sookie. I won't think badly of you if you refuse"

"No, I can't just abandon him. I mean, I know he has kind of abandoned me, but all I have is a broken heart, I'm not facing my final death"

"I have thought from the beginning that you were too good for him. Now I know it"

I changed the subject to hide my embarrassment at his comments.

"So what can I expect in Jackson, I mean I've never been to the court of a Vampire king before"

"Russell does not keep a very fancy court. He has a large mansion in grounds outside Jackson. It is possible that Bill is being held there, if we find that he is then we will need to get an invitation."

"That shouldn't be too hard, should it. I don't mind flirting a little, as long as I don't have to make good on it"

"My dear, even your charms, wonderful as they are, will hold little sway. Unfortunately for us, Russell prefers boys"

"Oh"

"Yes oh, indeed. This is why I need to make a direct approach. As a sheriff from Louisiana, I should be important enough to warrant an invitation"

"I don't have any fancy clothes, nothing suitable for a King's mansion"

"Let me see" Eric strode off in the direction of my bedroom moving at his usual, that's to say, Vampire speed

By the time I reached the room he had stretched himself out on my bed, hands behind his head looking for all the world as if he owned the place. The pose showed off his muscular body and his, uh,…attributes to full effect and I felt myself go just a little weak at the knees.

"Well show me then" he motioned towards the wardrobe door.

I pulled out the red and white dress I had worn to Fangtasia the first night I had met him. He gave an exaggerated fake sigh. "I wanted you from the first moment I saw you in that dress" I blushed and turned away. Most of my wardrobe was in a similar style, sundresses, jeans and strappy tops.

"Yes, you are right, nothing there is suitable. Here, my personal credit card. I will have you added to the authorization. You will need at least three dresses, with shoes and accessories. And why not treat yourself to some nice underwear, and some nightwear." He raised himself from the bed picking up my old nylon nightgown from where I had hung it over a chair and looked at it with some disgust.

I stood facing the mirror as he moved to stand behind me. His arms slipped under my jumper and brushed my stomach. Our eyes met in the mirror. There was no mistaking the expression on his face. This was the moment when every rational thought should have made me push him away, but I just didn't have the strength. My body was telling me that it wanted him, and I couldn't argue back.

His fangs ran out as he lowered his head to kiss my neck. Nibbling my earlobe he drew blood. He savoured the taste, like a gourmet tasting a fine wine. "Mmm delicious, you really are very sweet, and there is something different about the way you taste" I let my head fall back as he trailed kisses down my cheek.

I offered no resistance as he lifted my jumper over my head, and unhooked my bra. "Look at me Sookie" he said as he ran his hands over my breasts and down to undo my jeans. I watched in the mirror as his large hands travelled over my body..

My thoughts turned briefly to Bill, my so-called boyfriend who had said he loved me and then abandoned me. I knew that Eric wouldn't claim any feelings deeper than lust. He only wanted me as a trophy, a notch on his bedpost. Once he'd got his way he'd probably move onto the next woman on his list. I'd just have to deal with it.

I turned in his arms and reached up to pull his mouth down to mine. We kissed for a long time, then before I realized what was happening he had me on the bed. He braced himself on one elbow leaning on his side, his other hand free to stroke and caress me.

He leant down to whisper in my ear "I've wanted you for so long my darling, are you sure you are ready?"

"Mmm" it was partly a response and partly a moan of pleasure as his hand travelled down my body, stopping to arouse all the most sensitive areas.

He paused to strip off his vest, and unbutton his jeans. I confess I was shocked at how big he was, but I tried not to let it show in my face. "Don't worry, just relax for me" He moved himself on top of me, and entered me very slowly, pausing to let me adjust to his size. I dug my nails into his gorgeous butt, pulling him into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He began to thrust harder and I raised my hips in time with his rhythm, pulling him deeper inside me. The sensation was quite incredible. I could feel my excitement building to a peak, as I savoured the feeling of him filling me. My moans grew louder and I was gratified to hear an answering growl deep in his throat.

I could feel myself reaching climax and arched my neck. He bit hard, and that was enough. I cried out, then felt him reach his own completion.

Afterwards he held me close for a long time, kissing my mouth, my face, my neck where he had bitten, and licking the wounds clean.

He stretched himself out to his full length and gently stroked my hair. "How did you get to be so brave, Sookie Stackhouse"

"I'm not that brave"

"Oh you are my darling. And loyal. You would do anything for those you love"

I thought about it for a while "Most people would call me foolhardy you know"

"Well I am not most people."

We lay in silence for a while "Sookie, I have to go now. Tomorrow you must prepare. Meet me at Fangtasia half an hour after first dark. It will take us over three hours to drive to Jackson.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. Just long enough to wonder whether I was completely crazy to have let Eric make love to me. He really was the last person I should be getting involved with, especially now when Bill had hurt me so badly. If my sensible, upstanding, gentlemanly Bill Compton, who was trying so hard to connect with his human side could break my heart, I had no doubt that the Sheriff of Area Five could tear it into tiny pieces which could never be put back together.

When I woke the next morning I was in that strange limbo where I couldn't quite work out what was real and what was a dream. There was a note on my pillow, which confirmed that I was no longer a one man woman:

**Lover**

**Enjoy your shopping trip**

**-E-**

A platinum Mastercard was attached.

I was a little nervous about using the card, so decided to go to my friend Tara's dress shop. At least there if the card was refused there would be less embarrassment.. She had a new collection in, and had great fun choosing some pieces which she thought might suit me.

I would have enjoyed it more if I could have forgotten why I needed them, but in the end I selected a knee length cocktail dresses, a blatantly sexy red satin sheath which I had a strong suspicion that Eric would love, and a more formal long cream and gold gown. Then I turned to the underwear. As Eric was paying I thought he deserved to have his money spent on something fine and lacy. Then I completed the set with a fancy chiffon nightgown and matching robe.

Afterwards I went next door to the beauty parlour and had a manicure and pedicure. I may be a complete nervous wreck on the inside, but at least the outside would look confident.

**EPOV**

I couldn't suppress my intense satisfaction as I drove away from Sookie's house.

I had always known that one day I was going to make her mine, but I honestly had not gone tonight with that intention. My only thoughts had been how to persuade her to help us to find Bill and avoid the Queen's punishment.

Could anyone blame me for passing up the opportunity? She was so needy, so desperate for comfort, any red blooded man, or cold blooded Vampire would have done the same. A twinge of doubt crossed my mind briefly. Perhaps I had taken advantage of her weakness. Would she hate me for this?

I had wanted her all the months since she had first come to Fangtasia with Compton. How often I had cursed myself for not just taking her that night. I could have used my status to force him to give her to me. Now I was glad that I had not. It was true she was not the most beautiful woman I had ever had, but there were very few who had given themselves to me so completely, who had given and taken such pleasure.

The thought of her soft body beneath mine had me excited all over again. Would she regret it though?

I brushed away my doubts and focused on the arrangements I needed to make. I knew exactly where we were going to stay in Jackson. It was a small hotel, intimate and homely. I knew it would be much more to her taste that the big impersonal hotel we'd used in Dallas.

Much as I disliked him, I had a duty as Sheriff to get Compton back. The added threat of the Queen's punishment made it imperative. However it didn't extend to risking myself on his behalf. My original plan had been to send Sookie with a Were who owed me a big favour. Between the two of them they should have been able to find out Bill's whereabouts.

My plans changed as soon as I realized that I had a chance of claiming Sookie for my own. I could see the benefits of spending some time alone with her. I had no doubts of my ability to seduce her and I had succeeded more quickly than I anticipated. Now all I had to do was to bind her to me. If we were successful in rescuing Compton, I had no intention of watching them rekindle their relationship in front of my nose. His punishment would be to see his former lover now the permanent companion of the Sheriff of Area Five.


	2. Chapter 2

I spotted Eric's Corvette in the employee section of the car park and pulled in next to it. I had a feeling he wouldn't be too pleased to see my old wreck so close to his, but he would just have to live with it. Sure enough his first words as he opened the door and helped me out were "this is a terrible car Sookie, how can you bear to drive it?"

I gave him my fiercest look "Not everyone can afford fancy cars like you all seem to drive. This suits me fine. It gets me to work and back and that's all I need"

He laughed "I'll remember that when you call for help from the side of Highway 71 in the middle of the night"

We had to get going straight away. Eric helped me into the low bucket seat of his Corvette. From the driver's side he leant over, quite unnecessarily, to buckle my seat belt. It was just an excuse to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Do you regret last night?" he asked

"No, but I'm not sure it should happen again. I need to sort things out with Bill, and I think it's just too soon for me. I don't think I'm really a casual sex kind of a girl"

Eric looked a little put out "I hope that sex with me is anything but casual"

I had to smile. "I'm not saying anything to add to that ego of yours. I hope we can be friends, but please don't push me for anything more. I know I should have said this last night, but I was just too, well weak I guess"

He smiled "Sookie darling, you are too cruel, are you really going to deny me, to deny yourself?" His tone of voice was light but the hand running up my thigh gave quite a different message. He lowered his mouth towards mine, but I turned away. "Shouldn't we be going if we need to get there tonight?"

Eric manage to cover the two hundred and something miles to Jackson in well under three hours. I wondered how he managed it without getting stopped. "One day, you'll get pulled over by a Vampire traffic cop who you can't glamour, then you'll be sorry." He just laughed at that.

We didn't talk much about what to expect. I didn't want to get any more nervous that I already was. We'd already agreed that when we got there we would freshen up at the hotel then go straight to the club which Russell owned. The aim would be to get an invite back to his Mansion on the second night so we could try to find out if Bill really was there, and if he was still alive, or more accurately if he still existed.

The Vampire hotel in Jackson was a large former plantation house. I had to confess it was more to my taste that the minimalist hotel we'd used in Dallas.

Eric had booked us into a double room with sitting room. I was going to protest, but I knew I would be wasting my breath. I would just have to hope that I could stick to my resolve not to let him seduce me again. Besides, we were meant to be devoting our time to finding Bill, we shouldn't be alone together too much, how hard would it be?.

I felt a little less confident about my decision as we stood in the bedroom together hanging up our clothes. Although the room wasn't small by any means Eric just seemed to take up so much space. It wasn't just his physical size, but also the size of his personality, and the way he radiated power and strength.

I went into the bathroom for a quick shower. "I could join you, if you like?" said Eric hopefully. "That's quite alright, I can manage on my own" I answered just a little too quickly.

As I stood under the pulsating hot water I thought seriously about what I was getting myself into. Not just the inevitable danger ahead. However confident Eric was, for me Vampires meant danger, as sure as night follows day. No, at the moment, I was less worried about that than about spending the night with Eric.

Making love with Bill had been big learning experience for me, and one I had enjoyed every minute of. He was gentle and tender, but sometimes so slow that it left me almost screaming with frustration. With a couple of very memorable exceptions, he always treated me a little too respectfully, as if it wasn't appropriate for our love-making to get too wild and out of control.

Eric managed to combine tenderness with the most intense passion. I couldn't deny that making love with him last night had been unforgettable. I wasn't sure I would be able to resist if he came onto me again, even though I knew it would be a really bad idea. I needed to sort things out with Bill, to finish with him properly if that was what was going to happen, then to take some time to decide what I really wanted.

I was shaken out of my train of thought by the subject of my musings. He had stepped into the bathroom, with nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist. It left very little to the imagination.

"Sookie, are you going to leave some hot water for me?"

I reached out and he passed me a towel, stepping close to wrap it around me. He bent down and kissed my wet hair. "Mmm, I like your shampoo, I shall use it myself"

I sat at the dressing table brushing out my hair, then drying it and putting on some light make up. I watched in the mirror as Eric got out of the shower. He took his time to dry himself making sure I had the full benefit of his perfect physique.

"I think you should have a little of my blood, it will give you strength in case there are any problems. And if you are going to be my human, I need to show that I have claimed you. Don't worry, I will only take a little blood from you."

"Do we really have to?" I was pretty sure we wouldn't be able to share blood without sharing some other things as well. He insisted that it was essential and we settled on the bed me sitting straddled in his lap, He had stripped down to his boxers and I was dressed in only my lace panties and a red satin robe. He kissed me, a deep and passionate kiss. My flimsy robe was no barrier as he lowered his mouth to kiss my breasts. I began to feel my own arousal, and I could certainly feel his. Then suddenly he was at my neck, biting. It was a powerful erotic sensation, and I arched my neck to give him access, moaning just a little.

True to his word, he pulled away after a few seconds. "Sookie, you taste delicious, truly I have not tasted the like for many centuries" I guess I would take that as a compliment. He brought his own wrist to his mouth and bit. I was reluctant but he held his wrist to my mouth. To my surprise his blood was thick and sweet. I sucked deeply. I could feel that this excited him very much, as he moved beneath me, and uttered his own deep moan. I knew I should pull away, I was only meant to take a little. Eventually I forced myself to stop. I watched as the wound healed cleanly.

Eric chose his favourite of the dresses I had bought, the red satin sheath, as I had expected. It was the kind of dress I would never normally wear, but it was perfect for the role I had to play. I felt like an actress or a secret agent dressing up for a mission. It was tight, with a pencil skirt slit up the side and a halter neck. The cleavage was just low enough to hint at the bounty within. I matched it with red 'fuck me' shoes. They were a little higher than I was used to but I figured if I was going to be hanging on Eric's arm anyway I could use him for balance.

He'd arranged for a very fancy limousine to pick us up for the drive down town. He tried to slide a hand up my skirt, and I was rather pleased that it was too tight to allow him access. He had to settle for kissing my neck, and as far down my cleavage as he could reach. I have to confess that I did nothing to stop him.

I had thought the club would be for Vamps and humans only, but there were other creatures there. I could tell they weren't fully human, their thoughts were too unclear, more images and sounds. "Weres" said Eric in a tone of disgust "Werewolves?" I repeated astounded that they really existed "Yes, they are scum, but useful to us so we tolerate them" Rather like you do humans then, I thought.

The king's table was obvious as soon as we walked in. I clung tightly to Eric's arm and made sure to walk with an exaggerated wiggle, Marilyn Monroe style. I fixed my grin in place. He was surrounded by some of the handsomest young men I had ever seen outside of a Calvin Klein underwear ad. Eric had been quite right, my charms were of no interest to them at all.

The king was however very interested in Eric. His voice was wary "Northman, what brings you into my territory. Are you here on behalf of your Queen?"

"No majesty, I am here on private business. I am looking to invest in some properties here."

"Why Jackson?" He was suspicious. I tried not to look worried

"Well you've been hit hard by the property crisis. It's a good time to pick up bargains" The king softened his stance a little.

"Join me for a drink. Who is your human?"

"Oh just a little treat I picked up in Fangtasia. Sookie, say hello to the king" I could have kicked him for his rudeness, but it was part of the image so I just kept on smiling, even though my whole face was starting to ache

"Do call me Russell"

"Thank you, you're too kind"

Eric and Russell settled down to share the latest Vampire gossip. A gin and tonic appeared in front of me, and I focussed on the human entourage. As usual most of them were thinking about sex. It appeared that they had to compete for King Russell's attentions so there was a lot of jealousy. I noticed one young man who was nowhere near as handsome as the others. He seemed a lot more business like. I focussed on him.

"_Shit, if this Vamp is from Louisiana he might know of Compton. What if he finds out we are holding him. The Queen of Louisiana won't like it, it could stir up all kinds of trouble. I need to warn Russell. We have to get rid of him, and soon."_

Suddenly I realised Russell was talking to me "Well Miss…" "Stackhouse" I supplied helpfully "I was just wondering if you and Sheriff Northman would like to accompany me to a little party I'm giving tomorrow evening.

"We were planning to travel back tomorrow"

"Oh Eric, sweetie, I'd love to go to a party, please could we".

I fixed my smile into place and concentrated on trying to hear any other thoughts. What I heard wasn't pleasant:

"_He's in pretty bad shape as well. We will have to tell the Weres to go easy on him. If he meets his final death now it could lead to a war with Louisiana, and Russell just can't afford that"_

It was nearly 3am when we made our excuses and left. As soon as we were safely in our car I told Eric what I had overheard. "We were right then. I just hope we won't be too late. I am worried that Russell suspects something"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Sookie, I have nearly a thousand years' experience, I can tell these things"

"So we could be walking into a trap?"

"It is possible, but he is not a subtle character, we should be able to spot it. You can still change your mind, Sookie, we can leave tonight"

"You know I couldn't do that, I can't leave Bill, he's suffering, I heard some of the things they've done to him"

"You are loyal Sookie, and brave. I admire that, especially in a human, it is so very rare"

We spent the remainder of the journey back to our hotel in silence. I think we were both worried about what we were letting ourselves in for.

I was still tense as we went up to our room. I went to the minibar and fixed myself a gin and tonic. I had to ask Eric to help me out of my dress, it was so tight. He enjoyed that rather too much. He used the opportunity to hold me against him, his hands on my stomach, and the cool touch of his mouth kissing the back of my neck.

The dress had built in support, and Eric was quick to take advantage of the absence of a bra, moving his hands to fondle my breasts. My resolve not to have sex with him again, at least until I knew what was happening with Bill, was rapidly weakening. My arousal built as he stroked and tweaked at my nipples. One hand slipped down and under the elastic of my tiny red lace thong. He slipped a finger inside me and began to move in a sensuous rhythm. "Eric please…", "please what my darling" , "please stop, I'm not ready for this", "stop this?" he carried on stroking and probing, my excitement rising all the time.

Gathering all my strength I grasped both his arms and pushed them away. I scooted for the bathroom to find a robe, picking a nightgown out of my case on the way. Unfortunately for me the gown was red satin, short and low cut at the back which did nothing to cool Eric's ardour.

"You don't know how hard it is Sookie" "Believe me Eric, I do know exactly how hard it is" He laughed uproariously at my double entendre (thank you word a day calendar)

"Don't worry Sookie, I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to. Just lie with me, let me hold you"

"Can you really just do that"

"Of course I can, we can snuggle. Anyway you should get some rest. Tomorrow daytime I do not think you should leave the hotel. I'm sorry if you get bored, but you should stay in our room. Call room service to order food. There's TV and I think they have magazines"

I promised him that I would. Jackson wasn't really on my list of must see cities anyway.

In the end I slept most of the day, dozing on the large comfortable couch while a parade of teenagers who may or not have been the father of the baby made their way through the daytime TV talk show studios. I was exhausted from the journey, the night at the club and just the overall tension of not knowing what would come next.

Eric was already dressed when he woke me. He looked very elegant in a silver grey suit with an open necked black shirt, and the pendant he always wore. He'd picked out the long dress I'd bought from Tara as the most suitable outfit, set off with yet another pair of uncomfortable high heeled shoes. I hoped I was going to spend most of the evening sitting down.

A cold shiver ran through me as the call came to say that our car was waiting outside. I had a very bad feeling about what we were getting ourselves into.

EPOV

Dawn was approaching fast and soon death would claim me for the day. I shifted my weight onto one side so I could look down at Sookie as she slept. Her golden hair was spread out on the pillow, and her tanned skin seemed to glow set off by the red satin nightgown. I wondered if it was an accident on her part, choosing my favourite colour, or whether it was an unconscious signal.

Naturally I had been disappointed at her unwillingness to continue our intimacy, but I could not in all honesty say I was surprised. I knew I had taken advantage of her weakness. I was grateful that she was not angry with me.

I thought about the parade of desperate, needy or just plain sluttish girls who were always there for me at Fangtasia. How different she was from them, not just in her looks but in her character. There was something about the taste of her blood that stirred a memory I couldn't quite place. She was most definitely a human I wanted to spend time with. All we had to do was get through the next few days.

As we left for the party, I could sense Sookie's nervousness. I put a comforting arm around her shoulders as we walked to the car. "Trust me, lover, everything is going to be fine".

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews – they keep the story going. I do acknowledge the reviewers who questioned whether Sookie would jump into bed with Eric quite so quickly in the last chapter but I wanted to explore the idea that her vulnerability would make her open to temptation. Hopefully you'll agree she has shown more character tonight!**_


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived the party was in full swing. There didn't appear to be many other women there, unless you counted the waitresses, which I am well aware that no-one does. A few female vamps but mainly lots of Russell's pretty boys.

There was music playing in one of the rooms, and people dancing. In another room a buffet was set out for the human guests, with a champagne fountain. Most of it was going to waste, but I had realized that Vamps were really big on conspicuous consumption.

Eric was obviously seen as an important guest as he was invited to join the King's table. Russell was keen to hear the latest gossip from Louisiana. He particularly wanted to know how the Vamps in New Orleans were doing and whether Queen Sophie Ann was managing to rebuild her business empire after Katrina. I got the impression he was jealous of the excesses of her court, and the money she had to spend.

Eric must have been able to tell that I was getting a little bored with the Vampire business, as he took me into the other room to dance. Eric is a wonderful dancer and as he swept me around the dance floor, I completely forgot the pain from my high heels. I wasn't used to my date being the one who got all the attention though. He'd taken off his jacket, and the cut of his pants showed his muscular ass to perfection. He looked amused at the reaction he was getting,

After a few dances, my feet were beginning to suffer and we returned to the King's table, where the gossip had turned to the King of Nevada, who was apparently making his neighbours very nervous with threats of taking over some of the smaller states. Russell was concerned that he might turn his attentions south, but Eric dismissed the suggestion. "He wouldn't dare take on Sophie-Ann. She is too well established, and she has very good networks all over the country"

The discussion turned to Eric's business dealings.

"How are your property searches going, Northman, have you found anything interesting"

"I've got a few leads but nothing definite"

"Strange that none of my agents have heard from you"

"I prefer to use my own people"

"_Well he's a cool customer for sure, but he's lying. Russell knows everyone who deals with property across the state and none of them have had any contacts with Northman"_

Uh- oh. This was not good. Had we been caught out? I focused on Russell's business advisor who seemed to the source of the thought, but he was turning his attention back to which boy he might get as the King's cast off.

"And everything else goes well with you. I did hear a rumour that you had done something to upset Sophie-Ann"

"I have no idea what could have started such a falsehood. I am her most loyal Sheriff, and I run my area efficiently. I have certainly given her nothing to complain about"

"We are all suffering losses what with the drainers and now the Fellowship of the Sun gaining strength in this area, I'm sure you are not immune from this. You must have had your share of disappearances" Russell gave us a sardonic smile. I felt my blood run cold. It was obvious he was suspicious. Eric must have realized but I didn't dare say anything to him, the risk of being overheard was too great.

Putting on my best simpering smile, I turned to Eric "Sweetie, I'm a little warm in here, do you think we could get some fresh air". Luckily for me vamps aren't too sensitive to temperature so they probably wouldn't know I was lying.

"So are you enjoying your evening?"

"It's interesting, but I'm not sure it's going to have the outcome we expected" I gave Eric a meaningful look, wishing that we could read each other's minds. It would make things an awful lot easier.

We strolled out into the spacious grounds, through some formal gardens and over in the direction of what appeared to be a pool and stable block. Suddenly I got the strongest sensation, a feeling of intense pain wracked my body. I doubled up and almost cried out. My whole body was burning, and my hands felt as if they had been crushed. As quickly as it had come over me the sensation subsided but I knew what it meant.

"He's here, somewhere close, I can feel it." I whispered. There were Were guards around, their eyes never leaving us, so it was difficult to get too close to the buildings. We walked along their length, trying not to be too obvious. As we reached the centre of what looked like a stable block, I felt the pain again. I looked at the door, then at Eric. He gave the smallest nod of acknowledgement. I didn't dare say any more, for fear of who might overhear us. I had no idea how we were going to get Bill out. I really hoped that Eric could come up with a plan.

"We had better go back, they will think we are up to no good" Eric laughed, which I knew was just for the benefit of the guards.

"Feeling better my dear" The king was all concern when we rejoined the party. "Good, I would hate to see you come to any harm" Something about his tone worried me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well now Northman, I have something to show you, something which may be of interest" He motioned to the guards. A few minutes later they returned, dragging something dark and shapeless. As they threw it down in front of the king I became aware that it was a body. It was so badly burned that it was hard to recognise, but I knew immediately who it was. Eric's hand was resting on my thigh and he exerted just the smallest pressure, warning me not to react.

The body moved and emitted a low moan, Thank God he was still alive.

"I believe this is what you have come for, have you not?"

Eric still didn't give anything away "Majesty?" he asked

"Don't play games with me, you know this is Bill Compton, a Vampire from your area, and you are here to rescue him. With the help of his human I believe, or is she really yours now? I really can't tell what is truth and what is lies with you"

The body moaned again.

"Well I am willing to do a deal with you. Compton in exchange for the girl"

"No" said Eric angrily, rising from his seat.

Complete silence had fallen over the room as all the humans and vampires waited to see the outcome of the confrontation. I was so shocked I couldn't keep my shields up. The thoughts seemed to come from the King's business advisor.

"_That's a real bummer, I was looking forward to seeing a genuine crucifixion. I've always wanted to see what its like when one of them meets the sun. Russell told us he was a worthless piece of shit, where's the harm in sending him to his final death."_

It was all I could do to keep myself from shuddering.

"It's your choice Northman. Give me the girl or Compton goes to his final death."

"You can't do that, you know the penalty for killing a fellow vampire"

"And you know that as King I make the rules in my area. Compton has broken the rules of my court, and I intend to make an example of him. So what is it to be, do I get the girl?"

"Yes, I agree" I couldn't quite believe the words were coming out of my mouth. Was I really going to agree to this, to save the man who had betrayed and humiliated me. Whatever he had done he was suffering now, and I couldn't have his final death on my conscience. "There are two conditions though. You promise not to hurt me physically, and I won't, well….give myself to anyone against my will"

"I'm glad you have seen sense my dear but I am afraid you are in no position to bargain with me"

Eric pulled me to him and held me tight, claiming ownership. "I do not agree to this"

"You have no choice, you know the rules, if the human agrees to come to me I am your superior, and I take her"

"Know this, then, I will find a way to get her back, and if you have harm her, or anyone forces themselves on her, my vengeance will be terrible" I could tell from the tone of voice that he really meant it.

"If you really think you can take me on, try it. You should remember your position, you are only a Sheriff after all" He glared at Eric, who matched his stare for a full minute.

"Take Compton upstairs." He pointed at four of the comparatively plainer boys. "You go with him, he will need to feed if he is to recover. Frankie, you supervise them, he will be hungry, make sure he doesn't take too much"

He turned his attention back to Eric. "Now, no-one has ever accused me of not being generous. I will allow you an hour to say goodbye to your human. Show them to a suite"

We were led upstairs to a bedroom decorated with what looked like antique furniture and fine wallpaper. Eric put a finger to his lips as we entered the room, reminding me quite unnecessarily that anything we said would probably be overheard. Then he turned on me

"Are you mad? you don't have to do this"

"I do, they were planning to crucify him, I just can't let that happen"

"Even after everything he has done to you?"

I nodded silently.

"Truly you are too good for him." He ran a finger down my cheek and bent down to kiss me. "You won't hear me say this very often, Sookie, but I confess I have completely fucked up. I didn't see this one coming, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll get you back to Louisiana, to Bon Temps, and I'll be in your debt."

Then in a much louder voice, clearly intended for an external audience. "You must believe what I have said. I will come for you, however long it takes. If anyone here should cause you any physical harm or force you to do anything against your will, they will experience my vengeance, and it will be as terrible as I have promised them"

"If there was any alternative I would take it, but I don't think there is, do you?"

"If you asked me to, I would fight our way out of here"

"People would die"

"Yes, human and vampire. And it would start a war between Mississipi and Louisiana."

"I'm doing this to avoid a death, I wouldn't want that on my conscience. Anyway what do you think he wants me for?"

"I am sure he wants to use your gift. But I'm afraid that Vampire Kings and Queens do like to have their little trophies. He will probably want to dress you up and put you on display"

When we were younger Jason had loved the Star Wars films, watching them over and over on video. I thought of Princess Leia in her slave girl outfit, chained to Jabba the Hutt and shuddered.

"It could be worse though" I wasn't quite sure how "this is a small court, and relatively informal. You are brave and resourceful. I am confident that you will be able to deal with this, until I find a way to get you back. However, I think you should take a little more of my blood, it will help to give you the strength you need."

Reluctantly I agreed and we positioned ourselves on the bed. The act of sharing blood is probably the most erotic experience there is, short of actually making love. It has a lot in common after all. I drew on Eric's rich sweet blood, taking much more than I intended. Feelings of power, and passion flooded through my body, and I just didn't want them to stop. I think he was feeling the same, I could certainly feel his arousal. Finally I managed to pull away, and after a long kiss, he just held me against him, stroking my hair.

"_I still can't believe she is willing to do this, there must be something I can do to talk her out of it"_

"There isn't"

"Isn't what"

"Anything you can do to talk me out of it" He stared at me for a long moment. Suddenly I realized with horror that he hadn't spoken out loud. I had heard his thoughts

"_Can you do that again?_

"_yeah I guess, can you hear me"_

"_loud and clear"_

"_how an earth could this happen?"_

"_It must be a result of the blood exchange. Did this ever happen with Compton?"_

"No" I said out loud this time, looking worried.

"_This could be useful to us. We need to test how effective it is. When I leave you must continue to send me your thoughts. We will see how far the range is"_

The implications of what I had done began to sink in. I could feel myself tearing up. I thought of Bill, how much I had loved him. Did I love him still? I wasn't sure any more. Having him leave me without warning had been a blow I hadn't been prepared for. But when I thought about everything we had shared, I knew that saving him was the right thing to do.

Eric must have been aware of my inner turmoil. He held my hand gently stroking it, in a gesture that was soothing. There was a knock on the door. Our time together was over. I stood, and he held my against him, arms wrapped tight around me. "Trust me, I will come for you" He whispered. I didn't trust myself to speak. I just nodded. I couldn't meet his eyes as he left the room.

We kept up a telepathic banter as he drove away, I tried to sound more positive than I felt . Alone in the room the full horror of what I had agreed to came home to me. I managed to keep in contact with Eric until he was just outside the city limits, then he began to break up and fade. I was surprised at the distance we could maintain our link. For some reason it gave me hope that he would be able to come back for me as he had promised.

EPOV

I struggled to contain my fury as I drove away. Knowing that Sookie could hear my thoughts, I didn't want to upset her any further, but once our connection was broken I gave full vent to my rage. I was angry with Russell, I was angry with Compton, but most of all I was angry with myself.

How could I have been so stupid? Why did I not realize it was a trap? Too late I realized that Sookie was probably Russell's target all along. I knew her work in Dallas had become widely known on the Vampire grapevine, and I should have been alert to powerful Vampires wanting to use her talents.

I wasn't quite sure what upset me the most, the humiliation of being caught out by a younger, and far less clever Vampire than myself, or the thought of what Sookie would have to suffer as a result.

I punched Pam's number into my cell. "Master, how goes your pursuit of the lovely telepath" Sometimes Pam was just so tactless. "It goes badly, but that's not why I called you. Compton has been released, he is on his way back to Bon Temps. I need you to meet him, he will need some assistance. You must also arrange to keep watch on him. I knew Compton well enough to believe that he would want to rescue Sookie himself. He had neither the strength nor the intelligence, all he would do would make matters worse. I had to ensure he wasn't allowed out of Bon Temps. "You had better bring a donor for him" I thought for a moment "and Pam, the plainer the better, in fact make sure you pick a really ugly one". "Anything you say boss". I could tell she wanted to question me further but I snapped the phone shut.

In my fury, I hadn't paid any attention to my speed. I registered the flashing light in my rear view mirror and slowed to a halt for the highway patrol. I lowered my window and met his eyes ready to glamour him, only to realize that he was a Vampire. The memory of Sookie's warning on the journey to Jackson hit me like a punch in the gut. I couldn't help an ironic laugh. "I'm sorry sir, have I done something to amuse you" then looking at me more closely he realized who I was. "Sheriff Northman, you realize you were doing 148 miles per hour, that is well over the speed limit". "I'm sorry Officer, I just wasn't thinking" I was uncharacteristically humble, but not just because of the traffic cop. I was thinking of Sookie because , embarrassing as it would have been, I wished nothing more that to have her beside me right now.

_**A/N. I've read several other stories where Eric and Sookie can hear each others' thoughts after a number of blood exchanges, so I think its moved from plagiarism to becoming part of the FanFiction canon. I need it as a plot device but do apologise if this upsets anyone. I'm not even sure who was the first author to put it in a FanFic so can't credit them for the idea.**_


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke the next day, there was a note on the table next to my bed.

**Miss Stackhouse**

**Please feel free to go anywhere in the house. Ask my human companions for anything you need. Do not think about trying to leave. The Were guards have clear instructions on what to do if you set one foot outside the house.**

**Russell**

I had a nasty suspicion what those instructions might involve, and I certainly had no intention of finding out. I set out to explore the house, and hopefully find some coffee and some food. I realised I hadn't eaten for nearly twenty-four hours and I was starving.

The kitchen was full of the screaming queens who formed Russell's little set of human playmates. It was like being surrounded by clones of Lafayette. They were very loud, very crude and very, very funny. They appeared to have some daytime duties to perform, but devoted most of their time to bitching and gossip.

One of them engaged me in conversation: "Everyone's been talking about you, they can't believe you would do this for a Vampire"

"I can't quite believe it myself. But I know what the King had planned for him, and well he used to be my lover and I guess I owe him"

He sighed an exaggerated sigh "I wish I could meet someone who loved me that much"

"So, any idea what the King has planned for me?"

"You didn't hear this from me right, but ever since that, uh, incident in Dallas, the King has been obsessed with finding the human telepath, so I'm guessing that's you right?"

I wondered if I should deny it, but what was the point, so I nodded my agreement.

"How did he know about me"

"Oh sugar, you have no idea how much the Vamps love gossip. You can't keep anything secret from them"

"So why is he so interested in me?"

"I've heard him talk about how useful a telepath would be for his business dealings, but its also got something to do with your Sheriff Northman"

"He's not my anything" I butted in

"Whatever. I don't know why but for some reason Russell really doesn't like him, and when he found out that you were in his territory, he started looking for a way to track you down"

"And Bill Compton gave him a way"

"I guess. I don't think it was planned though was originally being held in an old farmhouse way out of town. I don't know how the king found out about him, but when he did, he ordered that bitchy Vamp 'ho to bring him here. "

"So where is she now, Lorena?"

"No idea, she did some deal with Russell and took off"

I was glad Eric wasn't within range of my thoughts at that point. How could we have been so stupid? Why didn't he realise we were walking into a trap?

"Are you okay, sugar, you look real pale?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm Sookie Stackhouse by the way"

"Pleasure to meet you, Sookie. I'm Frankie Delaney"

Frankie reminded me a little of Lafayette, our former cook at Merlotte's. I'd missed him, ever since his terrible death at the hands of some debauched neighbours. Frankie was taller, and wore his hair longer, corkscrew curls almost reaching his shoulders, but he had the same sparkle and wicked sense of humour.

"So how did you end up living here?" I asked him.

"Well, I always was a bit of an outsider. My mom being black and my dad white made me unusual, even nowadays. When I was about six I realised I was gay and after that it was even harder to hang out with the other boys. Then I met my best friend Louie. He's a shifter. I didn't know at first of course, not until after the revelation. He could get into Josephine's so we started to hang out there, then one night Russell noticed me, and the rest is history"

"So are you the king's lover?

"Not really, not any more. He goes through us pretty quickly, but he's pretty cool and once he's moved on he is happy for us to stay here. I know I should leave and try to make something of my life, but its just too damn comfortable"

"What would you like to do?"

"I was good at design at school, I guess my dream would be to be a fashion designer, but you need financial backing, its not something you can just start on your own. I could show you some of my sketches if you like"

I spent the rest of the day with Frankie showing me around the house, introducing me to the other human companions and filling me in on the gossip. I found myself feeling sorry for him, he had trapped himself in the gilded cage which was Russell's court. He had a real talent for design, but just didn't have the confidence or contacts to risk trying to make it in the outside world. Just for now though I was real glad he was there to be my friend.

I began to feel a little better, perhaps this captivity wouldn't be as bad as I had feared. I kept telling myself that Eric was sure to come for me soon, even though I still wondered whether he had this planned all along.

Frankie had warned me that the King was having another big event this evening, and that as his new trophy he was bound to want me on display. I went back to bed for a few hours to try to give myself strength for whatever ordeal was ahead.

It started as soon as I awoke. An outfit was lying on the bed. It comprised a blood red corset, with matching skimpy lace shorts and thigh high patent red boots. I managed to squeeze myself into the corset to discover that it barely covered my assets. Instead it had the effect of pushing them up and out, like fruit on a plate.

As I tottered carefully down the stairs I wondered what Russell was playing at. It obviously wasn't to turn him on. As the evening progressed and he entertained a parade of human visitors, the effect became clear. It was a very effective distraction to throw the men off their guard.

Russell's first guests were from a construction company who were competing for one of his contracts. Just what I needed. Their thoughts were pretty explicit from the moment they saw me:

"_Look at the rack on that. What's Russell playing at, he's not one for the ladies. Perhaps we'll get lucky and he'll offer her out as part of the deal. I'd sure love to be licking those beautiful titties of hers."_

I put my shields up and kept them up until the party had gone. As soon as they left the room Russell turned to me. His voice was smooth, but with an undercurrent of menace "Well my dear, what were their intentions"

"What apart from to try to fuck me you mean. I have no idea"

"That's really not good enough. I own you now, and you will listen to the humans and make sure I am aware of their intentions. I could easily decide you are a little overdressed you know"

I took account of his warning. When the next group came in, I made myself put up with their crude thoughts about me, and concentrated on their plans to screw Russell for more than the contract was really worth.

I soon realised how avaricious he was. Mississippi isn't a rich State, so he had fewer money making opportunities than his counterparts in New Orleans or Nevada. I could tell that it rankled with him.

I overheard him complaining bitterly about Sophie-Ann the Queen of Louisiana. In his opinion she had only become Queen because she was one of the earliest Vampires to arrive in New Orleans, coming over with the French troop ships for the American War of Independence. He was pretty insulting about the tactics that he thought she had used to maintain her position.

I made a particular effort to practice using my shields, to improve my control of when I listened in, and when I didn't. With nothing else to concentrate on, I found my skills were improving fast. I was also able to spend some time observing Vampire etiquette. I began to recognise the signs that signified someone's place in the strict hierarchy, and to be able to judge how old, and therefore how strong a vampire was.

I saw some Vampire justice at first hand too. Amongst their own kind the 'eye for an eye' principle still applied, sometimes literally so things could get pretty brutal.

To my great relief the formal events only took place once or twice a week. The rest of the time the mansion was a laid back place. It was even possible to relax. I did worry though about what my friends in Bon Temps would be thinking. I was sure Eric would have come up with some kind of cover story. Certainly he wouldn't want to admit his part in this disaster. I did wonder though what he could say that would be convincing. After what had happened in Dallas, I knew that Sam at least was very suspicious of my involvement with the supernatural world.

Russell and his favourite, Talbot would usually spend part of the evening at his club, taking a small party with them. Those of us left behind got to watch TV or listen to music. If the weather was warm enough we could swim in the pool. If not we would load up the i-Pod and have an impromptu dance in the living area. I love to dance and belting out the old gay disco classics was a great release for all my tension and anxiety. It didn't take long for "I Will Survive" to become my own personal anthem.

As the days passed I grew less confident in Eric's promise to rescue me. For all I knew he could have taken up with a new woman as soon as he returned to Shreveport and forgotten all about me. I knew he had a reputation as a ladies man, and I was sure he could do a lot better than a badly educated small town waitress for his companion.

I just had to get through the weekends. Russell kept up his campaign of humiliation. The outfits varied, perhaps a long transparent chiffon dress, or a short skirt with no panties, but all with the intention of forcing me to put myself on display. I was determined not to let him break my spirit.

The companionship of Frankie and the other house boys was the main thing that got me through that ordeal as well. I was like their little Barbie doll. They would help me with my hair and make up. I wasn't quite sure why this made me feel better, when I hated putting myself on display in the first place.

I was allowed out of the mansion a couple of times, securely surrounded by some of the boys. I had no casual clothes with me, and felt a bit ridiculous breakfasting in a cocktail gown. Naturally I thought about trying to alert someone to my situation, but what an earth would I say? Even if whoever I told believed me, what if they called the Police, that would just make things worse. I went over and over it in my head but couldn't decide what was the safest course of action.

Frankie could tell what I was thinking about. "Don't do it Sookie. Russell has bought most of the local Police, if anyone goes to them, it will get straight back to him, and we'll all be in trouble. Look, I'm sure the Viking hunk will be back for you sooner or later. I saw how he looked at you, I'm sure he really cares about you"

"Thanks, Frankie, you've been a good friend to me. I just wish I could be so confident"

We turned our attention to the minor matter of buying me some jeans. It was like being in my own personal episode of 'Queer Eye for the Straight Gal'. Luckily Russell was paying, as all the styles that suited me best were the most expensive.

I didn't feel the smallest bit guilty about spending his money. I just couldn't warm to him. Even for a Vampire he had a nasty streak.

"No sign of your lover coming to rescue you" he took great delight in pointing out to me one evening.

"Bill Compton is no longer my lover"

"You made a big sacrifice for him"

""You were going to kill him, I couldn't let that happen"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, you'll never know now, will you? Anyway I wasn't referring to Compton. I was talking about the Viking. You have taken him as your lover have you not, I could smell it on you, that first night you came to the Club"

"Actually, its none of your business, but whatever he is, I know he will rescue me"

"Believe that if it makes you feel better. Personally I wouldn't be so sure he can be relied on. I know that better than most" There was real bitterness in his voice. I wondered what Eric had done to upset him, and if I was now paying the price.


	5. Chapter 5

I was beginning to lose track of time as the days stretched into weeks. I wished more than anything that I could get a message to Sam and Tara. Surely they would be worried about me by now, whatever story Eric had told them. I just couldn't think of a way of communicating with them.

The routine of my existence was broken one morning when I awoke to find the household in a frenzy of activity. Van loads of flowers were arriving, and caterers were setting up an elaborate buffet. The cause of all the excitement was an impromptu visit from the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann Leclerq. She had the status of a major celebrity amongst the house boys. Frankie explained that this was partly due to her legendary style, partly to her age, and partly due to New Orleans being Vampire Central in the USA, the one place where every Vamp had to spend some time. When they did, an invite to Sophie Ann's court was the hottest ticket in town

Of course she partly responsible for me being in this mess in the first place. If Eric hadn't been threatened with her punishment for 'losing' Bill, he would probably never have brought me here to rescue him. Then Bill would have met his final death which I didn't want, but still I didn't feel too kindly towards her.

Then it occurred to me that perhaps Eric might have something to do with the visit. He hadn't wanted the Queen to find out about Bill's disappearance, but she would be an obvious person for him to ask for support in getting me back. My spirits rose as I outlined my theory to Frankie. He agreed that it was possible.

I was surprised that my outfit for the evening was a very fine cream and gold floor length gown – with underwear. Dress to impress was clearly the code for the night.

Sophie-Ann was smaller than I expected as she swept into the room with her entourage. She had the dress sense of a middle aged matron, but looked like a teenager. Despite the odd combination, she had all the arrogance you would expect from a Vampire queen. I scanned the entourage looking for a certain tall blond. I'd got myself so convinced that he would be there, it was a physical blow when I had to admit to myself that he was nowhere to be seen.

She strode towards Russell, looking down her elegant nose at him, then fixed her gaze on me. I forced myself to meet it right back.

"Sophie-Ann, what a pleasure it is to see you. It really has been much too long"

"Yes, unfortunately I rarely have reason to visit Jackson" she replied insincerely.

"So what brings you here now?"

"I've been hearing some very interesting stories about the latest addition to your little court. It's a surprise to see you with a female as your human companion. Have you expanded your tastes? She is pretty enough, but certainly not enough of a beauty to warrant a place at your side"

I couldn't read Russell's thoughts, thank goodness, but I could pick up the strongest sense that he was conflicted. I had the suspicion that he didn't want to admit to Sophie-Ann who I was, but why not?

Sophie-Ann continued "She does look very familiar though. I'm sure I heard that the heroine of Dallas was around twenty-five and blond. Is this a coincidence?"

I was tempted to point out that I was sitting right there, but it didn't seem like a good idea so I kept my mouth shut and my gaze fixed. I could see that Frankie was looking at me with some concern, but I avoided his eyes.

"What is your name my dear?" I froze. I had no idea what to do. I wasn't going to lie, but how would Russell react if I told the truth. "Come now, surely you haven't been struck dumb. Or does Russell treat you so badly that you are unable to speak in front of him"

Finally Russell broke "Okay, okay. She's Sookie Stackhouse and yes she is the telepath, but you knew that all along didn't you"

"It's funny you should say that, but yes I did. You see, we have a connection she and I." I couldn't hide my surprise at that, and she gave a nasty smile at the expression on my face. "Yes her cousin Hadley has told me all about her"

"But Hadley's dead, she was on drugs, we haven't heard from her for years"

"She is very much alive dear, and a great pet at my court. I like her so much I am even thinking of turning her. She was very keen to tell me all about you, her telephathic cousin."

"So could we stop the games and get to the point" Russell was clearly tiring of Sophie-Ann's prevarication.

"Perhaps you would like to explain to me how she comes to be at your court"

He was silent for a few moments, then sighed and began his explanation: "You are aware of the Vampire Lorena?"

"Yes, I have not seen her for many years, but I understand she is still dangerous and unpredictable"

"Yes. She did me a great wrong. She tried to turn one of my companions, to take him for herself, but in the process he died. He was a great favourite of mine so naturally I was justified in demanding compensation. Of course everyone knew that the human telepath from Louisiana had gone to Dallas as the companion of the Vampire Bill Compton, but I do not think it was so well known that Lorena was his maker. My compensation for the loss of my lover was for her to bring Compton to me. He was the bait to catch the telepath. She offered herself to me in exchange for his life."

I watched Sophie-Ann's face change from mild disinterest to stone cold fury during the course of Russell's explanation.

"Compton was only with the human because I had ordered him to be. He was supposed to seduce her and bring her to my court. You have no right to her, Edginton. She is mine"

"I am very sorry to disappoint you Sophie-Ann, but you should have chosen a more accomplished minion for your task. I admit my methods were a little devious, but I assure you the girl is mine. She is a great asset to me, and I have no intention of giving her up"

I could feel the room begin to spin. Breathe, Sookie, breathe, don't let them see you break down. Thank god for my saviour, Frankie. He managed very subtly to trip up one of the waiters, drenching me in a whole tray full of glasses of Royalty Blend. I was able to make my excuses and run up the stairs to my room. My eyes were so blurred with tears that I could barely make out the steps.

I ran the shower so hot I could feel my skin burning. It matched the pain I felt inside. Bill Compton, my first love, the person I was suffering because of, had betrayed me. I was just a pawn in some Vampire power struggle that I didn't understand. I cried bitter tears of anger and despair.

When I came out of the shower, Russell was standing in the middle of the room. He hadn't knocked of course, but then he's the King, he doesn't have to.

"Where is the Queen"

"Oh I'm afraid she didn't want to stay any longer" He sounded very smug. It was obviously a very big deal for him to have outsmarted the Queen of Louisiana. "I have got the better of her, and there is nothing she can do about it"

"Well whoopy-do, that's just great. I'm so pleased to have been of use in your little power struggle"

"Please don't be bitter, Miss Stackhouse. It really doesn't suit you. Besides, my triumph over the Queen, and over your Sheriff , is only part of the story. Your skills have been very useful to me, I can see you making me a great deal of money in the future"

I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Sheriff Northman will come for me sooner, or later, we both know that" Russell just gave me a pitying smile. "I will not need you again this night my dear, I think you probably need your rest. Until tomorrow"

* * *

"Do you think I must have been a bad person in a previous life?" I asked Frankie. We were sitting out in the late autumn sun the following afternoon, he was experimenting with different ways of braiding my hair.

"Bad things happen to good people you know. And while we are on cliche for the day, they do say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger"

"Maybe, can I get back to you on that in six months time. I do wonder though if I'm being a coward, not trying to escape"

"Absolutely not. You're being sensible. If the Weres don't get you, Russell will come after you and claim you back"

"How can this happen, Frankie. It's the US, the twenty first century.?"

"The Vamps have had centuries to develop their networks and contacts remember. Secrets and lies, that's their currency"

The image of Bill popped into my head and I could feel myself tearing up again. Frankie recognised the expression on my face as I fought back the pain.

"Just don't think about him sweetie. Or if you do, think about staking him, that will cheer you up"

"I still can't believe that he betrayed me like that. I had so got my hopes up that Queen Sophie-Ann was coming to save me. I can't tell you how grateful I was to you, when I realised the truth, I was going to faint"

"I know, you went as white as a ghost. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, we're having another visitor tomorrow. I think you might know him from Texas, Stan Davies?"

"What's he doing here?"

"No-one's really sure, I don't think Russell has ever met him before so he's a bit mystified"

"It's going to be something to do with me isn't it? I don't mean to sound self-centred but why else would he turn up out of the blue. I really don't think I can bear this much longer. I've got no way out. Eric's never going to come for me, what am I going to do?"

Frankie was massaging my shoulders. I think it was only the soothing rhythm of his hands that prevented me from breaking down completely. We sat in silence for a while.

"Listen Sookie, lets see what happens tomorrow. I can always leave you know, I don't think Russell would even notice any more" there was more than a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I'll go to Shreveport and find out what's happening. At least I can make sure you haven't been forgotten"

"Frankie, that would be so sweet of you. I can't tell you how much I'd appreciate that. Even if you could get a message to my friends that I'm safe that would be a relief."

Stan arrived with a small entourage. I recognized most of them. Isabel, who I had always liked, gave me a sympathetic smile. I was pleased to see that she had recovered from her punishment for bringing a traitor into their nest. I wondered idly what had happened to Hugo, but thought it was best not to know.

There was one stranger in Stan's entourage. He was tall, almost as tall as Eric I thought. He had dark brown hair, a goatee beard and mustache, and dark brown eyes. He was quite shabby for a vampire in a brown linen suit that looked just a little too large for him.

"Well we do seem to be the centre of attention all of a sudden", Russell said sarcastically "and would I be correct in thinking that it isn't actually me that you've come to see?" he shot me a pointed look.

Stan matched his ice-cold demeanor: "I am of course acquainted with Miss Stackhouse, although I must say I am very surprised to see her at your court. I believed she was attached to the Vampire Bill Compton"

"Yes, so did she, until she discovered that his seduction of her was all part of a plan by Sophie-Ann to attach her to the royal court of Louisiana"

"Really I had not heard that"

Russell gave a snort which clearly signaled disbelief.

"It is of no matter. As you know the telepath performed us a great service in Dallas, rescuing our nest-mate. I would like to have her services on a more permanent basis. I know that you are short of cash, Russell, so I would like to buy her from you"

"What!' Russell was clearly shocked. So was I though I did my best not to show it. I was not happy. I suddenly envisaged a future of being traded around the country, probably losing value at every turn and ending up like some cheap whore who not even the drunkest sailor would buy. I had a very hard time keeping back the tears that were pricking at my eyes. Letting my guard down I noticed that the tall stranger was looking at me. He averted his gaze as my eyes caught his. A sudden thought struck me, there was something so familiar about the way he held himself.

"_Eric_" I directed my thoughts at him "_is that you_?"

There was no answer, obviously wishful thinking on my part.

"I will offer you $5 million." I swallowed hard.

"Come now, Stan, that is an insult"

"So you are willing to trade?"

"Yes but I think $30 million would be a fair price"

"We both know that you don't earn more than $5 million a year from your whole state, don't be greedy now"

So I had to sit perfectly still and silent while they traded over me. Eventually Stan managed to barter the price down to $15 million. Russell was clearly not happy, but evidently needed the money.

"Get her out of my sight before I change my mind"

Stan motioned to the tall Vampire who came over and took my arm. His touch gave me a physical shock. I realized that I had been right. I had to control myself not to look at him, not to show my relief. "Come let's get your things" he said.

"There is nothing here I want to take, let's do what the King said and get out of here" I needed to be out of the that room before I gave everything away.

We were sweeping out of the compound in a fancy limousine before I dared say anything to Eric. "Why didn't you answer me in there"

"I was concerned you might give something away. If the King knows that I am involved he could change his mind"

"So how are you involved?"

"Its my money, I just persuaded Stan to handle the negotiation so Russell wouldn't suspect"

"So basically you have bought me"

"Sookie, if you were kidnapped by pirates… or terrorists, would you complain if I paid a ransom to save your life?"

"Well, no, I guess"

"That's all this is"

We were both silent for a few minutes then he continued: "You think that you will always be beholden to me that is why you are upset"

"I'm not upset"

Besides 'beholden' had never been on my word-a-day calendar, I wasn't sure what it meant.

"Sookie"

"Eric if you must know I feel like I've been traded on e-Bay. "

He laughed "v-Bay you mean, that's our version"

"Eric, that really doesn't make me feel any better."

His mood became serious. "I came for you because I promised that I would. It was I who took you to Jackson, and it was my responsibility to get you back."

"I waited so long" I knew I sounded whiny but I couldn't help it

"I know, and I regret that, but even I don't have that kind of ready cash lying around, I had to liquidate some assets. I had to negotiate with Stan for his help, and I didn't want to risk doing anything that would make Russell suspicious"

"Why does he hate you so much?"

"It's a long story best saved for another occasion. I probably did treat him rather badly but it was over eighty years ago. It didn't occur to me that he would seek his revenge on me now"

"It wasn't his main motive, just an added bonus."

"I've had my eyes opened to your world Eric, and I don't like what I've seen. I thought you all were exciting and glamorous, but you're scary and dangerous. I was a fool to let Bill Compton seduce me, and I was a fool to let you talk me going to Jackson" All the misery and bitterness of the last few weeks rose to the surface, and all of it got dumped over Eric, a massive bucketful of anger. "Well its not going to happen again, you hear me. When we get back to Louisiana, I will have nothing more to do with you, any of you".

"If you really do not want to continue our relationship I will not force you. I have no further claim over you. when we return to Bon Temps I will leave you at your house. I will not call you, I will not visit you. I will try to ensure that you are protected, as far as I am able, but that will be the end of it"

I was silent the rest of the journey. Eric explained that he had told everyone that I had been laid low with a mysterious virus and had been held in quarantine until the CDC could decide if it was contagious. It sounded a bit far fetched to me, I wondered if anyone would have believed him. I certainly didn't want to have to tell them the truth.

I thought about seeing my friends again, whether Jason had a new squeeze. Whether my house was okay.

"Don't worry about that. I told Compton to look after it, pay your bills, attend to the security. And don't even think about paying him back"

"Don't worry, I won't"


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't leave my house for two whole days after I got back. It wasn't so much physical tiredness, but mental exhaustion after everything I had been through. I needed time to process it all, and consider my future.

I was woken at noon on the first day by a knock on the door. It was a delivery of groceries from Brookshires, with all the essentials plus a few of my favourite treats. There was no note, but as I signed for it, I managed to glimpse the invoice address 'Northman Holdings' with a PO Box address in Shreveport. I felt a stab of guilt. It was such a kind thing to think of, and I had been so mean. I stood at the door for a few minutes mulling over that thought, and wondering what looked different in my yard.

It finally clicked when I was going through the rather sad little pile of bills and junk mail set out neatly on the kitchen table. A ten year guarantee for the new driveway which I hadn't even registered. 'Viking Construction, a division of Northman Holdings'. If Eric was on a campaign to make me feel guilty he was certainly succeeding.

"_Sookie, honey, are you okay, pick up please I know you're there_" I had answerphone messages from Tara, Arlene and even Jason. I couldn't face speaking to any of them. I hadn't really decided what I was going to say.

The house was spotless, so I couldn't even work through my emotions by cleaning as I usually did. I just had to sit and think about my future, and what I really wanted. A few short months ago I had been bored, desperate for excitement. Now I'd had more drama than I could handle. I had a nasty feeling that there wasn't going to be a middle way.

Eventually I went back to work. It was too soon really, but I needed the money. True to his word, Bill had been paying my bills, but now I was back I didn't want to have to have anything to do with him. I was on edge all the time, snippy with the other girls and short with the customers. A couple of times, Sam had to intervene when I really lost my cool. I was lucky not to get fired.

As I expected Sam didn't buy the story about the mystery virus. The other girls all did – it was just the kind of thing they read in 'National Enquirer' and being a small town, people in Bon Temps could be pretty gullible. Sam called me into his office "Sookie, are you sure you're ready to come back to work. I can tell something pretty bad has been happening to you. You can always talk to me you know." He gazed at me, his deep brown eyes full of concern, and some other feelings that I really didn't want to think about.

"You're a good friend to me Sam. And yes, the story about the virus wasn't true, but I don't feel up to talking about what really happened. I wasn't hurt physically, and no-one, well, molested me. I probably should take some time off, but I don't want to let people down, and besides I have bills to pay."

"Well, perhaps you should take things a bit easier. I could give you some day shifts if you like" I knew I should say yes, but the tips were so bad in the day. "I'll be fine, Sam, really I will. I'll try not to let people get to me."

People soon guessed that I wasn't seeing Bill any more. He had become quite a regular in Merlotte's before his disappearance so it was pretty obvious when he had stopped coming by any more. A few people made nasty comments, but at least my friends were tactful enough to say nothing.

The presence of Bill loomed over me. Knowing that the creature who had got me into all this trouble was so close was a constant tension for me. I knew I would have to face him sooner or later. I really didn't want to but I needed to understand how he could have abandoned and betrayed me. It was a couple of weeks before I felt strong enough to face him, but one evening, after the day shift, I found myself standing on his porch.

I swear I saw embarrassment in his eyes as he opened the door to me. He was certainly surprised to see me standing there. Physically he seemed to have recovered, but he looked like a beaten man, his eyes dull.

"Sookie" He said my name in a voice no louder than a whisper "is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, who else did you expect" I hoped he wasn't going to try my patience with boring clichés and protestations of love. It was more than I could stand after everything I had been through.

I remembered my manners though and managed the normal pleasantries: "You're looking better, how have you been?"

"As you can see I have made a physical recovery, but everything has changed for me. I know I have lost you Sookie. I had a chance of finding happiness and I threw it away. My existence is empty without you"

I'm sorry to say that I rolled my eyes at that.

"Would you come in for a while. I would like the chance to explain to you"

So I sat down and listened to the whole story of the years he had spent with Lorena, and how he had arrived penniless at Sophie-Ann's court. He made it sound as if he had no choice but to betray me. The old Sookie would probably have felt sorry for him, but I was a different person now. I knew I had to forgive him and move on, but that didn't mean that he could ever justify what he had done.

"So are you Eric's now?"

"I'm no-one's, I'm my own person"

"Sookie, I bitterly regret my part in this, but you need to realise that you can never really be your own person again. You are bound to the supernatural world. Bon Temps cannot offer you protection. You may be left alone for a few weeks or months, but eventually you will be sought out."

"So what are you saying?"

"You need to bind yourself to a supernatural, one who is strong enough to protect you"

"Like you, you mean?"

"No Sookie. I wish I was powerful enough, but you know well enough what you are facing. I am too young and too weak to protect you. You have two choices. You can either place yourself under the protection of the Queen, or… " I cut him off. "You must be joking, there's no way I'm going to that bitch after what she tried to do" I knew what the other choice was going to be and I didn't want to face it.

True to his word, Eric had made no contact with me. I knew I had been unfair to him, blaming him for everything that had happened. He hadn't forced me to go to Jackson, I had chosen to, of my own free will.

I'd realised that Vampires were stubborn and proud, but it had never occurred to me that I could match them. I knew I was being childish, but I felt uncomfortable thinking about apologising, and thanking him for what he had done for me. I was on the point of calling him several times, but I didn't quite have the guts to push that button. Most nights though, he was the one who filled my dreams. I thought a lot about what Bill had said but it didn't make me feel any better. Maybe I'd read too many romantic novels but I wanted to be with someone because they cared about me, not because I needed them as protection.

I did have a rather surprising visitor. The last time Pam had been to Merlotte's it was to bring me the news about Bill, so when she showed up out of the blue I had every reason to be concerned. She took a seat in my section.

"Is everything okay, Pam, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Sookie, but I need to speak with you"

"I have a break coming up in fifteen minutes, can you wait until then? I'll get you a True Blood"

"Thank you, A negative"

As I went outside for my break I gave her a wave and she followed me. We sat down in the smoking shelter and I looked at her expectantly, waiting for whatever bad news she had for me.

"Eric is very conflicted Sookie"

That certainly wasn't what I had expected to hear "What do you mean?"

"He gave you his word that he wouldn't make contact with you, so he cannot. But he wants to. Frankly it is all becoming most irritating."

"So did he send you here?"

"Most certainly not, he would be furious if he knew what I was doing."

"I'm just so confused Pam. I thought I loved Bill, and he betrayed me. I barely know Eric, and I'm just not sure I can trust him."

I think if Vampires could spit Pam would have spat in disgust at the mention of Bill's name.

"You are looking at this the wrong way. Compton did love you. I should know, I had to spend enough nights sitting with him whining on about what a terrible mistake he had made" I must have looked puzzled, as she continued "Eric was worried he would do something stupid, go back to Jackson and try and rescue you.

He would have got himself killed and probably you as well, so I had to guard him until Eric's plan was ready. No, Compton loved you but he was too weak to protect you, to stand up to those more powerful than himself. He would have done if he could, but that's not the way things work in our world" Her unspoken message was clear.

"To tell the truth Pam, I just can't understand what Eric sees in me. I mean I'm a small town waitress, I don't even have a college education. How can I hope to keep his interest?"

Pam looked me up and down "I do see your point, Sookie" she said, rather unkindly "but I have known Eric for two hundred years, and I have never known him to have feelings like this, so there must be something special about you. Will you at least speak to him?"

I agreed that I would give him a call, promising Pam that I wouldn't mention her visit.

Sam collared me as I was collecting my purse at closing time: "What did she want?"

"Pam wanted to talk to me about Eric"

"and"

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to warn me off, remind me how scary and dangerous their world is. And you know what, you're quite right. I really don't want to get sucked back in"

"That is what I'd say if I could, cher, but the truth is that you are sucked into their world now. You need protection and Eric Northman is probably the best you are going to get"

I couldn't quite believe my ears. Even Sam, who had tried to warn me off Bill when he first came to Merlotte's was now telling me to go to Eric. I wondered if there was some kind of conspiracy going

I'd promised Pam that I would call Eric when I got home. Reluctantly I dialled his number. He answered almost before the first ring. He must have had me on caller ID. "Sookie, darling, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Eric, I need to talk to you when you have a free evening"

"Sookie for you I'm always free, I'll be there in twenty minutes"

I was about to protest but he ended the call.

I got a blanket and sat out on the porch rocker. It wasn't a warm night, but I didn't want to invite him into the house. I must have drifted off, as I was woken by the purring of the Corvette engine, rumbling over my fine new driveway. The driveway that Eric had arranged and paid for without even telling me.

He'd obviously come straight from Fangtasia. He was wearing his uniform black jeans and black sleeveless vest. I'd seen the outfit plenty of times before, but that didn't stop me from sucking in a breath. Why did he have to be so handsome?

He took up a seat next to me, draping his arm over the back of the chair. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I had asked him over and it was up to me to start the conversation but I couldn't quite bring myself to do it. I got up and stood against the railings.

"I just don't want to be your possession"

"No-one who knows you could ever believe such a thing"

"Eric, everyone knows you bought my freedom. And now I've got Bill, and Sam telling me that I have to put myself under your protection, which makes me one of your assets"

"I paid a ransom to rescue you from a situation that I got you into through my own arrogance and lack of foresight. If anyone should face criticism it should be me."

"So have you settled things with Bill?" He had a disconcerting habit of changing the subject like that.

"I'm not sure, I know I'll have to forgive him eventually, but its going to take me some time. Right now I don't even want to see him"

"What about me, can you forgive me for leading you into a trap"

"I appreciate your honesty, but I don't really think you could have foreseen what was going to happen. One day you're going to have to tell me the truth about you and Russell though"

"Yes, one day. So Compton has advised you to put yourself under my protection. Perhaps that does redeem him a little. I am surprised to hear that the shifter has as well. I always thought he wanted you for himself. "

"If he did, that time has passed. Anyway the point is I don't seem to have any choice"

"And you are unhappy about this?"

"I don't like feeling that I've been forced into a corner, but I guess if I have to choose someone, you're probably the best option."

He laughed at my grudging acceptance "Don't take it like that. I'm sure I can do my best to make it …pleasurable" He gave me a look that made me go weak at the knees. I'd always thought that was such a cliché, but no, it was real.

"Besides, we hardly know each other. Don't you think we need to spend some time together before we rush into anything."

"I don't need to get to know you better, I know what I want"

"What you want is food and sex, it's not really enough to sustain a relationship."

"Surprisingly, that is not true, there are many, many things I want from you. Your company, your laughter, your love of life. I can prove it to you if you want. Pam informs me that your human custom is to date someone you want to f…" he checked himself "get to know better"

"That's not what I mean. Listen, I get that I have to put myself under my protection, I just need to know that there's something more. I don't want that to be the only reason"

"Sookie, my dear one, can you doubt it?"

In an instant he was standing over me, his arms on either side pinning me against the railings. He bent down to kiss me, and I did nothing to resist him. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. My body reacted instantly to his closeness. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his hips.

'_How do you do this to me, I just want you' _I sighed inwardly at my inability to control my physical response to him.

Eric chuckled "I want you too, darling, but you're right, we shouldn't rush things" He set me down gently and moved to stand beside me, staring out into the dark woods.

"Think about what I have said Sookie. When you are ready, come to Fangtasia. I'll be waiting for you"

My dreams that night were powerfully erotic. Eric's kiss, being in his arms again had stirred feelings deep inside me. I woke up aching with frustration and need. I had one day to work, the evening shift, but then had three days off. I'd had enough of thinking, it was time to follow my instincts, and hope they didn't let me down. I resolved to take him at his word.

The suitcase I had taken to Jackson had been sitting on the bed in the spare room unopened. I supposed that Eric had packed it and brought it back for me. I forced myself to open it. Seeing the dresses in there, all the memories came flooding back. Not just the bad ones either. I remembered Eric holding me as I fell asleep in our hotel room, how safe I had felt when I was in his arms

I picked out the black chiffon cocktail dress, which I had never worn. It was definitely the most suitable garment for a trip to Fangtasia. He had done a good job of packing and it was only slightly creased. If I hung it up in the bathroom while I showered they would fall out. I took out the red shoes to wear, knowing they were his favourites.

The next evening I put my hair into a loose up-do, chose a light perfume and a little make up and set off for Shreveport, hoping that my old car would make it without breaking down. I'd been over my decision so many times. I'd even written out a list of pros and cons. Top of the points in favour was of course great sex. But I'd also added sense of humour, good company, as well as being forced to include protection against all the scary supes out there. The points against were few but powerful. I would grow old, and he would inevitably grow tired of me, and I had no idea if he really cared for me. But realistically, you could apply those points to any normal human relationship. I think that's what finally swung my decision, so as I neared my destination I actually began to feel happy about the decision I'd made, and a warm feeling of anticipation flowed through me.

Pam was on the door when I arrived and for once looked pleased to see me, she linked her arm through mine and walked me into the club. "I'm very glad you have come, my telepathic friend. Eric will be pleased to see you. I may even allow him to leave early to take you home" she said archly as she showed me into a booth. I had barely made myself comfortable when a waitress appeared with a gin and tonic.

I scanned the room. The club was busy with the usual mixture of tourists, fangbangers, and the odd sprinkling of genuine Vampire. My black dress fitted in pretty well, and I was spared the attention I'd attracted on my first visit. Eric crossed the floor so silently that I only became aware of him as he slipped into the booth next to me. He took my hand and kissed it, turning it over to trace a pattern on my palm.

"We can't talk here, there's no privacy. Would you come to my house, just for the evening" If I hadn't known him better I would have said he was a little nervous. "Sure" I agreed.

He gave a familiar snort of disgust as he saw my old car parked next to his Corvette. "Sookie, I will buy you a new car and there is really nothing you can do about it". I knew better than to argue so I let him settle me into the passenger seat.

We set off through the suburbs of Shreveport, both silent. Eric had his car stereo on louder than normal, perhaps feeling the need to break the tension that hung in the air between us. I turned to give him an encouraging smile, which he met with his signature grin. I swear I felt my stomach flip.

An unfamiliar tune came up on Eric's iPod. The lyrics echoed around the car:

'_**Have I told you lately that I love you**_

_**Have I told you there's no-one else above you**_

_**You fill my heart with gladness**_

_**Take away all my sadness**_

_**Ease my troubles yes you do'**_

Eric put his hand on mine. It was a remarkably tender gesture from a creature who doesn't do feelings. As the emotion of the moment washed over me, I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the seat. I didn't dare speak out loud, but I couldn't help my feelings.

'_I love you Eric Northman'_

'_I know'_

* * *

_**A/N The love song on Eric's iPod is written by Van Morrison, but the best known version is performed by Rod Stewart. It's a really beautiful song (although the later verses don't quite work for Eric and Sookie as they mention the sun!)**_

_**I hope that Sookie has redeemed herself for her sulkiness in the last chapter – but not a million miles away from her behaviour at the end of 'Club Dead' after all! At least this has a happier ending.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I had planned to finish this story with the previous chapter, but in response to requests I've added one final one – its unashamedly slushy so if you are not in a sentimental frame of mind look away now.**_

EPOV

It was nearing dawn, but I forced myself to put off the moment of death for as long as I could just to watch Sookie as she slept. My fairy princess: so beautiful; so vulnerable.

I had not yet shared my suspicions about her heritage. I wanted to make sure that the time was right. She had dealt with a lot of new information in a short time and I didn't want to overload her. I felt sure that Pam would advise me that she would react badly if I did.

She had stayed with me for three full nights. Three nights of talking, and laughing, and amazing sex. I had to admit that Sookie showed not just enthusiasm for sex, but also a talent that surprised me, considering Compton had been her only lover. I couldn't believe that he ever diverged from the missionary position, but she was willing to try every position there was.

When we talked and laughed together I could even feel traces of my old humanity, long ago buried. I knew, more than ever now, that I wanted her. I had suggested that perhaps it was time to consider giving up her job in Bon Temps. There was so much more she could do with her life, and I hoped she could see that. But I sensed that she was still uncertain, and she could be maddeningly indecisive. Pam, who took these matters very seriously, had advised me that I should give her a little space, whatever that meant.

So it was decided that she would return to Bon Temps. The ball, as the humans would say, was now in her court.

SPOV

I figured it must be mid-morning when I woke. Eric had very thoughtfully bought a small clock, as it was impossible for me to judge the time in his light-tight bedroom. It was little gestures like that which made me believe that he really did care for me.

When I stumbled my way to the bathroom he had hung my day clothes up on a hanger, which considering that he generally treated the bedroom floor as his wardrobe was another point in his favour. Then there was the new coffee maker in his kitchen. That was definitely the clincher. I would just have time for the obligatory hit of caffeine before I had to head off back to Bon Temps.

As I sat in the kitchen, I reflected on our three nights together. It wasn't just that the sex had been wonderful, although it had of course. When Bill told me the first time I went to Fangtasia that sex with Eric would be unforgettable he wasn't lying. I did wonder how he knew of course. I was sure it couldn't be from personal experience, he didn't seem the type, but then when it came down to it I didn't really know him at all.

What I'd really enjoyed was finding out that Eric had a great sense of humour, and that we had more in common than I could have suspected. When we were together, just talking and laughing, he could be almost human. He shed the outer skin that was the scary vampire sheriff and revealed someone who was interested in me, endlessly fascinating when talking about himself, and most importantly really cared what I thought.

Then there was the sex of course. Eric managed to combine tenderness, sensuality, passion and forcefulness into one unbeatable package. I found myself willing to do things I would never have considered, never even thought of. All I wanted was to give him pleasure, and all he wanted was to give it right back. So we'd made love everywhere: in the garden; the pool; the hot-tub; on the couch; and even most conventionally in the bedroom.

Just the thought of what he could do with his hands, his mouth and his other equipment made me shiver with pleasure. But enough of that. I had to turn my attention to the task in hand. He had asked me to give up my job at Merlotte's and move in with him. He'd made it clear that I didn't have to answer straight away, that I could take my time to decide, but really, why drag out the inevitable. So today would be my last ever shift. I was going to say goodbye to Sam, to Arlene and Tara, to Jason, to my whole old life.

I had a moment of panic as I left the house. There was no sign of my old car. Did Eric have some plot to kidnap me and prevent me from leaving? In its place was an unfamiliar blue metallic hatchback. Looking more closely I could see it had a red ribbon bow and a note tucked under the windshield wiper.

_**Please don't be stubborn my darling, I only want to ensure your safe return**_

_**-E-**_

I had to smile. At least he'd chosen a basic no frills model. It had air-con, GPS, and a top of the range in car stereo with an i-Pod dock. He'd added an i-Pod which I could see was loaded up with songs for me but apart from that it was the kind of car I would buy for myself if I could afford it. I pocketed the note and the ribbon and set off back to Bon Temps.

I had to admit it was a pleasure to drive a car which didn't start to rattle when you went faster than 30.

Sam raised an eyebrow when I arrived half an hour early for my shift. "Good to see you Sookie". No need to be sarcastic I thought, but didn't say so. "Sam, there's something I need to talk to you about" He shrugged, but the look on his face was not one of indifference "Yeah, well I've got something to say to you too" I motioned to him to go first. "I'm sorry Sookie, but I'm going to have to let you go"

I stared at him "You're firing me, but that's ridiculous, I'm your best waitress".

"I know you are Sookie, and believe me its nothing personal but I've had some threatening letters from the Fellowship about what happens to businesses that are too Vampire friendly." I couldn't believe what I was hearing "so you're just going to give into them, Sam I don't believe you would do that"

"It's not just them, the more you get sucked into the supernatural world, the more of a target you become. Bon Temps is a good place, these are good people, I can't risk making them innocent victims. I'm real sorry Sooks, but I hope you can understand. Anyway, what did you have to say to me?"

Hurt as I was by his words, I had to laugh. I think it was probably the tension but I broke into uncontrollable laughter. Every time I tried to take a breath and speak, I would break down again. Eventually I calmed myself enough to get the words out "I was going to say that I resign". "And that's funny because?" he countered dryly.

"I'm sorry Sam, I guess I'm just on edge. This is a big thing for me you know. I really don't want to leave my friends behind, but I know that I can't sit on the fence. I have to jump one way or the other. I don't want to lose you all though. Please say we can still be friends"

He took a step towards me and embraced me in a big comforting hug "Of course we can. You know I wish things had turned out differently, but I think you're doing the right thing. Now I think we're going to be quiet today, so you don't need to work your shift. Just take the time to say goodbye to everyone properly"

So I took up position in a booth in my own section. It was strange surveying the bar that had been my second home for so long as a customer. Arlene was surprised to see me as she walked in. "Not joining the workers today Miss Stackhouse" she said sarcastically. "I've come to say goodbye. I'm moving to Shreveport"

I kept it simple, I could feel the tears already threatening to form. "Sookie, sweetie, please tell me you're not moving in with the dead guy. Its not right and you know it." I sighed "I love him Arlene, and he's really not bad, you just need to get to know him". She shook her head "I'll stick with the living if its all the same to you." She was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry we can't see eye to eye on this, but you've always been a good friend to me Sookie, I won't forget that."

"I'd like to keep in touch, maybe come over to see Coby and Lisa" I did so love those kids. "Yeah, maybe…" I could tell she wasn't going to let that happen, at least not with Eric around "so when are you leaving?"

"Right away. It's a quiet time of year, so Sam's okay with me not having to work my notice, besides he'll find someone else"

"She won't be like you Sookie. There's no-one quite like you" It was sweet of her to say so, considering how she disapproved of my lifestyle choices. I stood up and gave her a kiss. I had to get out of there and get on.

Jason was my next duty. I knew the road crew would be resting up as it was lunchtime and the hottest part of the day. Sure enough he was sitting under a tree with Hoyt, drinking bottled water. "Hey sis, nice car" Typical Jason. "Hi there, its good to see you too. Hi Hoyt".

"Miss Sookie" he nodded in acknowledgement, polite as always.

"So where did you get it?"

"I didn't come here to talk automobiles, but if you must know, Eric bought it for me" Jason's eyes widened "Wow, he must be sweet on you. Couldn't you have got something fancier though" I sighed "I don't want anything fancy, just a car is fine for me. Jason, listen, I'm moving to Shreveport" He gave me a knowing look "I see" he drawled, dragging out the words for full effect. "What are you going to do with our house?"

There was no 'our' about it I thought. Gran had left the house to me, and Jason had our parents old house. It was all quite fair "I'm not going to sell it, its been in our family too long. Maybe I'll rent it out. I'll make sure the maintenance is kept up" Hoyt perked up at that point "Maybe I could rent it, I can't stand it at my Mama's much longer, she's driving me crazy". "Yeah that sounds good, I'll get back to you on that. Anyway, now you know I have to get on"

"See you around then Sis" His evident lack of concern upset me, but that's Jason, you get used to it.

I spent the afternoon sorting out the house. I boxed up anything breakable to put up in the attic, packed the clothes I thought I would need, and bagged up the rest for the thrift shop. I would have to come back and finish another day, but I wanted to get through as much as I could. These actions made my decision more definite in my own mind.

As I worked I wondered what lay in store for me. I would need to do some kind of work. I couldn't see myself as a waitress at Fangtasia, ugh I thought, those outfits were just too tacky for words. Plus there was no way Eric would let me put myself on display like that. I wondered if there was any way I could study, perhaps I should try to use my brain.

The occasional wave of panic washed over me. My life was so short – maybe ten good years before I started to lose my looks – twenty, max I thought. What would happen to me then? I would just have to not think about it. Live in the moment, as Eric seemed to be able to do.

Would he marry me? It certainly wouldn't be the wedding of my childhood dreams, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was the sign of his commitment that I really wanted. I wouldn't rush it though – didn't all the advice columns say it was the quickest way to scare a guy off, and who was to say the same didn't apply to Vampires.

I worked on into the evening. Pam had cracked the whip and insisted that Eric make an appearance at Fangtasia for a few hours, so he would not be home till around midnight. I planned to get there just after eleven. I had a little tease planned for him, just to prove that I wasn't going to make things too easy.

EPOV

There was no sign of Sookie when I returned from Fangtasia. Just the car sitting outside with the note on the windshield. I couldn't believe she had rejected my gift. I had taken such care to choose an unostentatious model, that she couldn't possibly object to.

But the house was empty, and outside was in darkness. I paced around the living area trying to determine whether to call her or not. It was possible she was in trouble, although I couldn't feel any signs of distress. Most likely she was still trying to make up her mind, or just making me wait.

Then from nowhere I heard the sound of laughter, and the security lights were triggered. "I had you there, baby" she giggled "Sorry I couldn't resist" I was ready to warn her of the dangers of teasing me, but she slowly lifted herself out of the pool. She was naked, and the rivulets of water running down her luscious body sparkled in the light. If I had any breath, I would have been breathless. As it was I just stood silently admiring her as she opened the glass doors and walked in.

I didn't care that she dripped all over the rug, or that she soaked my jeans and vest as she put her arms around me and kissed me, those clothes were going to be on the floor soon enough anyway. I knew we should settle things between us first, but that body was just too gorgeous to resist. I had her down on the couch in an instant, kissing my way down to that sweetest spot. She moaned with pleasure. I loved the way I could get a reaction from her with just the lightest touch.

Her hands moved to the buttons on my jeans, but I pushed them aside. She would never be fast enough, and I wanted to be ready for her sooner than now. It was my turn to moan as I entered her. I could never get enough of that sweet feeling. We reached our climax together: a moment of golden perfection that could temporarily wash away all our fears and worries.

"So you've made up your mind then" I whispered as we lay tangled in each other's arms. She smiled and nodded. "And you're really sure"

"Of course not. Who can ever be really sure about anything? I know its not going to be all happy ever after, I'm ready for some bad stuff to happen to us, but" she paused for a moment "listen this sounds really stupid, like something from a bad romance novel, but I mean it. When I'm with you, I just feel I can face anything this crazy supernatural world can throw at me"

I was more sure that ever that we were destined to be together. In my thousand year existence I had only ever felt like this once before. That lover had been taken from me, but my fairy princess and I were never going to be parted.

_**That's all for this story folks – hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
